Buch Kozy
' ' Buch Kozy The Bounty Hunter "I dont work for the Seps, I dont work for the jedi, I dont work for the Republic, I dont work for the Empire! I work for myself!" Buch tells Jabba The Hutt. Life On Tatooine Life on Tatooine was like sitting in a cave with nothing to do! Expect Buch had well his family and a droid. Buch was thankful for that but stil, Its not like Buch lived in Coruscant, Where rich people lived. It was becoming night and young Buch who was only 16 was the only one awake besides his droid LU-KE. Now that spells Luke, But the Jawa's didnt know that when they sold it to him. "Beep Boop Bee!" said LU-KE. "I know I know, I should go back to sleep" Buch sighed. Buch grabed his Pistol that his Uncle Jeff had gifted him to defend himself from Tusken Raiders. LU-KE followed Buch to the basemen ' ' t. "Beep Boop Beep Beep" LU-KE beeped to Buch. "Im not stupid, Im not going to go out there, I need to work on this new translating droid! Then I can some what understand the Jawa's!" Buch explained. Buch had finished the main body of this new droid and 1 leg, But the hardest part was getting the head done, Buch had to use bunches of wire to make this droid smart. "Boo Beep Beep Boo Beep Beep?" asked LU-KE. "Yeah, I should talk to Steven tommroww" Buch agreed. Buch went back upstairs to his room and slept. LU-KE powered off beside the bed. They both knew there was going to be a busy day tommroww. Steven Hackett Buch got out of bed and calmy knocked LU-KE in the head to wake him up. Buch put on a casual shirt and jeans and some nice gym shoes and walked downstairs with LU-KE behind him. "George! Mom! Dad! Im going to Stevens house!!!" Buch yelled as he went outside. Buch knew how to drive a speeder, His Uncle Jeff taught him when he was 12. Buch hopped into his Green/Blue speeder and picked up LU-KE and put him into the seat beside him. "Beep boo Beep Boo Beep?" LU-KE asked. "No Luke, Speeders can drive with no droid, There not like ships which im not old enough to drive. Buch began driving down the street. He blazed passed the Cantina, Blazed past his Uncle Jeff's house which if you walked to would take you 40 minutes. Buch stopped at a little hutt, Buch carefully parked the speeder in the garage. A 17 year old male kid walked into the garage with blonde hair (At this time they didnt have beards). "Your getting better at parking" The Blonde guy laughed. "Yeah, How you been Steven?" Buch asked. "Fine, Just finished off my new ship! The Flying Eagle!" Steven smiled proudly. "May i see it?" Buch asked. "Sure of course" Steven lead Buch into the hutt and into the gigantic basement. The Ship stood there shining as if the sun had been shining on it. Buch got inside and looked around. There was 5 locked with locks on each one. There was a hallway leading to two master bed rooms and 3 regular bedrooms. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Former Jedi Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mercenary Category:Force Sensitive